Calimar in Equestria
by Naranku
Summary: In this story it is a slight crossover between My Little Pony and Naruto but with a slight twist and this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello Fillies and Gentlecolts, Naranku here and this is my first fanfic so please be gentle and kind minded when making your reviews because if anybody needs to be harsh or has any right to be harsh it is I, as the author whom is as some writers put it, their own worse critic. So please read and enjoy but if you feel the need to be a little harsh about what I write be as gentle about it as possible. This is a partial crossover between Naruto and MLP.

 **Preface**

This story actually starts when Twilight Sparkle makes a slight miscalculation with transportation spell that she is working on and Flutter Shy was sent to our  
world, where she meets a very kind and helpful human who tries to make the transition as easy as possible. During the transition Flutter Shy actually comes out of her shyness little by little as she understands that the person helping her is very kind and understanding and has the same love for animals that she holds very dear to herself as she learns more about this person, the more she realizes just how much alike they are although she is not yet sure just how far she wants to get to know him. As for the human that is helping her, he does eventually introduce himself as Calimar and when she asks to know more about him, he willingly obliges her by giving a good description of his best qualities such as: kindness, happy, friendly, careful, extreme love for technology and magic (as Flutter Shy understands it), honor-bound, honest, loyal, energetic, and when it comes to defending his friends he can be considered extremely fierce in his defensiveness. He does eventually come out of his shell around Flutter Shy and does openly voice his opinion that he may not be of this world just as she may not be, although he is not 100% sure about this. He knows that he has some ability with what people call chakra but has never exploited the vast reaches of it yet. As the months progress Flutter Shy and Calimar become extremely good friends and they help each other constantly with things such as when they find hurt animals he and Flutter Shy help them in every way possible using medicines such as herbal remedies instead of the much used vet medicines to help the poor creatures. Flutter Shy eventually does happen to mention that as she was reading about something that humans call martial arts and that one in particular deals with chakra and she does pronounces it correctly "Ninjutsu". Once she brings this to Calimars' attention, he thanks her and asks her if she can help him find out more about it and once they do, he goes to a local dojo and proceeds to learn the different forms and abilities that can be accomplished via the usage of chakra in which he finds that he has a unique affinity for this style of training, which confirms his opinion that he is not of this world and this new knowledge somewhat confuses him because he now has no idea how this could have transpired. She also has found that he does on occasion seem to have multiple personalities and from what he's told her, he is aware of only one other personality. Of which he has openly claimed that it has nine tails although she is not exactly sure that she believes him.


	2. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello fillies and gentlecolts, Naranku here with the prologue and I hope that y'all enjoy and please leave a review if you find it necessary and even if you don't.

 **Prologue**

After they find out about Ninjutsu and Calimar studies it for 9 months and he now holds the rank of Elite amongst the Elite in which the belt is black with two bold lines of gold. He is completely capable of holding a meditative trance for a total 24 hours at a time and Flutter Shy usually keeps people from disturbing him just on the in case that he does manage to cause a visual appearance of his chakra. In showing his chakra it has shown itself once on which occasion it appeared blue as in sapphire colored and Flutter Shy has paid very close attention since then.

Now Flutter Shy understands that if his chakra does appear it can be harmful to those who get too close to it and that it is best to keep a safe distance in order to keep from getting hurt by it. Calimar has managed to make it happen multiple times over for a grand total of four times so far and he is still trying to see if he can get the nine tails chakra to appear and so far he has not managed it due to the fact of how this world works, the reason that he is unable is because of how Solomon himself has affected the world by biblical standards. As far as anyone has ever known no one has ever found any record of the Nine Tails ever putting in an appearance in our world except in Japan. In the next few months Calimar keeps working on trying to find a way to prove to Flutter Shy that the Nine Tails does exist but is still having problems because that the only closest thing that comes to describing the Nine Tails is the spirits known as Onis from Japanese folklore. After those few months come to an end Flutter Shy does somewhat gives in to Calimar's teaching and somewhat understands what he is telling her.

 **A/N:** In the next chapter I will be starting the transitional phase from our world to that of Equestria, which is exactly 2 months' time from now.


End file.
